1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a light system including the same.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) includes a P-N junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy and may be formed by using compound semiconductors of group III-V elements on the periodic table. The LED may emit various colors realized by adjusting the compositional ratio of the compound semiconductors.
When a forward voltage is applied to an LED, as electrons of an N layer are combined with holes of a P layer, energy is released across an energy gap between a conduction band and a valence band. In the case of the LED, the energy is released in the form of light.
For example, nitride semiconductors have been highlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices due to excellent thermal stability and wide bandgap energy. Blue, green, and ultraviolet (UV) light-emitting devices employing nitride semiconductors have already been commercialized and extensively used.
As LED technologies are rapidly advanced, efforts to apply the LED to various fields, such as, e.g., optical communication, general lighting, or displays, beyond conventional uses of the LED, may be made. One of factors that may influence the reliability of the LED may be a maximum voltage that allows the LED to withstand electrostatic discharge (ESD). The ESD is a phenomenon in which energy may be instantly discharged from an electrically charged object due to dielectric breakdown of a surrounding medium or contact with a grounding body.
A zener diode may serve as a device for protecting from ESD shock if mounted in a package together with the LED. However, costs of fabricating the package may increase, fabrication may be complicated, and light absorption may occur.